


ennui

by furafurari



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Take it as you will, ZUPAA UROTORA IZII MOODO, alternate tag: banri missed meeting juza chance because hes brooding like a dumbass, i never wrote banri before, my eternal mood is punch banri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furafurari/pseuds/furafurari
Summary: noun; a feeling of listlessness and dissatisfaction arising from a lack of occupation or excitement.Banri doesn't know what he wants to do with his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	ennui

Banri doesn't know what he wants to do with his life.

Sure, maybe he gets by easily. His life in super ultra easy mode. But that's exactly why he is so bored. Everything he wants? He gets it. Looks. Fame. Money. Grades. Fights. Every time he tries to look for something exciting, he gets it without even an ounce of effort.

Really, what is the point of living if there is no excitement in it, he wonders.

He sipped the cola in his hand, not even tasting the carbonated drink as it flowed down his throat. His classmate said something about someone from another high school, but his muted mind only registers it as a passing thought. Living day by day with nothing to look forward to. He bit the straw in his lip, closing his eyes.

Maybe dying would be better? Ha. What a hassle. If only there's someone he could challenge something at. Someone better than him. Someone to take on as a rival. Someone... he could look up to.

But he knows, it's just _wishful thinking_.

**Author's Note:**

> Banri, I like you, but your 1st year mode... dude...


End file.
